In Memory
by LiLy-saLvatore-cuLLen
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. Memories have a way of seeping into the present. No one knows this better than Lily and James Potter. Halloween 2010.


"James! Come quick! I finally got Harry into his pumpkin costume! Bring the camera!"

It had taken me FOREVER to get Harry to cooperate with me. This was his second Halloween already. His first one, I had dressed him as a peapod. It was perfect. He had looked so cute, the three green puffs running down the length of his body… I'm laughing just thinking about it.

Now Harry was a pumpkin. He was looking at me with this expression that asked, "Why are you doing this to me, Mummy? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, Harry. You look absolutely _adorable._ James! Hurry your arse up here!"

My husband, James, came in with the camera. When he saw Harry, he burst out laughing at his son's expression.

"Lils… Harry can barely move that costume is so wide. It's so bloody bulbous. The kid is going to roll down the hall and down the stairs."

"Oh, no he won't. It's hilarious, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

He kissed my cheek, and then proceeded to take Harry's picture.

"It's too bad he can't go out Trick or Treating."

"What's that?"

"Bloody hell, James. I forget how brainless you are in the ways of Muggles. Trick or Treating is when kids dress up on Halloween and go door-to-door in their neighborhoods and receive candy."

"Sounds like Sirius' 15th birthday. Do you remember?"

"Yes. He went to everyone's dorms with a bag and robber mask and asked them for all their chocolate frogs. He was in detention for a month."

"I still don't understand that punishment… everyone else found it funny."

"McGonagall didn't when he knocked on her door."

"Anyway. Trick-or-Treating sounds like loads of fun. It is too bad he can't go. Maybe in a few years when things calm down. Eh, Harry? You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Harry gurgled and pulled at his pumpkin stem hat.

"What would _you _be, Love?"

"I'd… dress up as a witch."

"You are a witch."

"No, no, no. The stereotypical _wicked witch._ With a green face, hooked nose, warts, scraggly hair and pointed black hat."

"Reminds me of my great aunt Wilhemina."

"James!"

"You haven't seen a picture of her, Lils. But you had her spot-on. Bloody hideous." James looked up, kissed his fingers and apologized to his Great Aunt Wilhemina.

"What would _you _be, Jamesie?"

He smirked.

"I'd don a pair of antlers and be a deer."

"You could just change, James."

"Now, where's the fun in that, Love? This Muggle Halloween thing sounds like wearing tacky cheesy costumes in an attempt to rob your neighbors blind of all their sweets without them knowing who you are is the complete point."

"I suppose… that's completely true."

"And you've dressed Harry as pumpkin."

"He hates it. I'll get him out of it and put on his nappies and sleeper."

"At least I got a picture. We can embarrass him in front of his friends and girlfriends when he gets older."

"You're so devious, James."

"Yes. Yes I am."

He pecked Harry on the head, well, more like the stuffed stem on his pumpkin hat. Details, details. Then he left the room.

I took Harry out of his pumpkin costume (he looked absolutely relieved and so thankful) and put on a warm, fuzzy blue sleeper. It was only 7:00, still another half-hour to Harry's bedtime, so I took him downstairs to "celebrate" Halloween with his daddy and me.

"Here comes Harry!" I sang out.

"PUMPKIN BOY! Come see Daddy!" James had been fiddling with his wand, and set it on the kitchen table. He came out into the living room and took Harry, who had his arms outstretched to him, in his arms.

James tossed Harry into the air. Harry laughed and cooed. James laughed right along with him.

I sat down on the couch and watched my husband play with our son.

It was so perfect.

I had to get the camera again.

I stood up to retrieve the camera from the counter that James had set it on.

Our electricity went out.

"Damn it!" James cursed. "Where are those Jack-o… whatevers when you need them? Don't they have candles in them, Lils?"

"Oh…yes. Yes they do." I smiled.

It was so dark outside, that no light was coming into our house.

Surprisingly, Harry did not cry out like I had expected him to.

"Where are you, Lils? I need you to take Harry so I can go find the box. Where's my damn wand?" I heard James patting his pockets.

"You left it on the kitchen table, Jamesie."

"Oh. That's right… thank you Lil-"

I didn't hear the rest of what James had to say.

Our front door crashed open with such a force, that the door was ripped from its hinges.

Our lights dimmed back on, but only slightly.

Enough to see the hooded, pale figure in our door frame.

My stomach turned cold and my heart fell into my stomach.

I stared into the blood-red eyes. I couldn't move.

_No…_

I barely registered James shoving Harry into my arms and pushing me to the stairs.

"LILY! GO! TAKE HARRY UPSTAIRS! IT'S HIM!"

* * *

"It's him. It's James. Alice, save me. Help me. Get him away."

I was walking down the stairs to the Great Hall to eat breakfast with my best friend, Alice Prewitt.

Behind me, being rambunctious and bloody annoying the bloody _hell_ out of me was the bane of my existence, James Potter, with his rowdy friends. They called themselves the _Marauders._ Nuttery buggers, the lot of them.

Since first year, James had never ceased to cause trouble. Especially with me. When we first got on the train to Hogwarts, he had slipped a salamander into my bag. It had gotten in my robes, and as I donned them, I could feel something cold and slimy.

"EEEK!" I shrieked and whipped my robe off, and a 6 inch black salamander crawled out of my sleeve.

I heard the laughing before I saw who it belonged to.

A gangly, jet black messy haired git by the name of-

"Hey there, Red! I'm James. James Potter. It was my honor to bestow upon you a welcoming gift! Did you like it?"

I punched him.

Hard.

Needless to say, since that day, I had hated James Potter.

Now we were in third year, and James still hadn't changed a bit. Still a git. A complete moron.

However, this year, James had noticed something special about me.

I was a girl.

And I had breasts.

He constantly flirted with me and used these _bloody_ awful one-liners.

"Oi! Evans! Meet me in the library at noon 'cause I am gonna CHECK YOU OUT!"

His friends guffawed stupidly.

Lines like that don't impress girls.

Well, most girls.

Scratch that. They don't impress me.

All the other girls would giggle like idiots.

This particular day was no different, one-liner-wise.

"Evans, I must be lost… I thought paradise was further south!"

I ignored him.

He caught up to me.

"Evans… stop… there's… something in your eye."

I brought my finger to my eye. James caught my hand.

"Must have just been the twinkle."

"You git. Get away from me." I shoved past him.

"Aw, c'mon Evans! You like it. Admit it." He followed me like a puppy.

"I'll admit you to the 'in critical condition' ward at St. Mungo's if you don't get out of my sight this instant."

"Tsk, tsk, Evans. Is that how you treat the love of your life?"

"Love of my life? What planet do _you _live on, Potter?"

"Earth, but you're not from here, are you? I must ask, how was Heaven when you left it, Angel?" Then he placed his hands on my shoulders. I wriggled away.

"OH! They're just shoulder blades. I thought they were wings. I got excited there for a moment."

"Potter, by the count of three, you better get your scraggly arse as far away as you can before I hex you into oblivion."

"Evans…"

"One."

"I just wanted to ask you…"

"Two." I took out my wand.

"…if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Thr… _WHAT?"_

_

* * *

_I urged Lily and Harry upstairs. Peter had betrayed us. _Fucking bastard._

All that was running through my mind was "_Save Lily. Save Harry. Save them. Get them out."_

I glanced toward the stairs to check that Lily had listened to me and taken Harry upstairs. She had to get out. She had to escape. She would live. I would make sure of it.

Voldemort stepped into our house, crunching our now obliterated door under his feet. His hands were in his sleeves, but I knew his wand was there, too.

I knew what he wanted. Dumbledore had told us the prophecy.

We had had to go into hiding not long after that.

Lily and I had chosen Sirius to be our secret keeper. But he figured that it would be too obvious, and that Voldemort would go after him. That was a risk he was willing to take. He'd die for us. He was a true friend. He was my brother. So, in order to trick Voldemort, Sirius suggested that Peter be our secret keeper, because Peter would seem like the last choice for such a big thing. I trusted Sirius' counsel, and we chose Peter to be our secret keeper. From how things have turned out, fucking coward was a Death Eater working for Voldemort the whole time.

An evil smile was plastered on Voldemort's face. I tried not to be afraid, but truth was I was ready to shit my pants. This couldn't be happening. My family…

"James Potter." The raspy, high pitched voice uttered my name. I cringed internally.

"You know what I want. I suggest you give it to me before things get… dangerous."

"Never. I'll never let you get near enough to even touch Lily or Harry, you fucker."

I reached into my back pocket for my wand. I would destroy this creature. I would live on with my family.

My throat clogged up and I felt myself go pale.

_My wand was still on the kitchen table._

Hoping desperately and in vain that my wand would appear, I groped my pockets.

* * *

I kept putting my hands in and out of my pockets. I was nervous. This was a newly developed habit, since Lily _hated_ my hair ruffling. I stopped that one, and picked this one up instead. Bloody buggering hell. I just couldn't sit still. I had to be doing something.

We were Heads together this year. I couldn't believe it was our last year at Hogwarts. This had been my life. I couldn't contemplate not coming back next year. Not seeing Lily again.

We had become friends during the first few months. Having to work and live together sort of forced us to be civil towards each other, especially for the sake of the prefects and to be good role models for the other students.

This wasn't the first year I had shaped up.

After a certain incident involving one Snivellus and underpants, and one screaming Lily Evans and another fruitless attempt to get her to go out with me, I had taken that summer to really adjust my behavior. I realized I didn't have to do much, actually. I had the control and good behavior in me all along, I just enjoyed making mischief. But Lily didn't like my antics, so I decided to calm those down. I would also stop buggering her to go out with me. That annoyed her to no end and made her hate me more.

So sixth year passed, without us saying too much to each other, but whenever we did come into contact, it was pleasant, but not _real._

This year, that changed.

I could now truly say that Lily Evans was one of my closest friends… and she could say the same about me.

I couldn't suppress my feelings for her though. I was ecstatic to have her as my friend… but in my mind and heart I couldn't help but want more. She didn't seem to give any hints that she wanted something more… but I could never know with Lily. I knew a lot about her… but I still had yet to master understanding her.

Which was why I was here now. I had asked Lily after the prefect's meeting to meet me by the Humpbacked Witch statue at 8:00.

She had complied, and had a suspicious look on her face as she walked away.

It was now 7:59. I knew Lily well enough to know that she would be right on time.

Sure enough, as my watch ticked the hour, Lily turned the corner of the hall.

When she saw me, she gave me a brilliant smile and walked a little faster towards me.

"Hey!"

"Erm… hey Lils! Er, thanks for meeting me here." My palms were sweaty. It was like I was a bloody twelve-year-old again.

"What's up? You asked me to meet you here. Is there something wrong?" she was truly, genuinely concerned. She placed her hand gently on my forearm and tingles shot up my arm to my head, making it fuzzy.

"Er…"

Lily giggled a bit.

"Lily… erm, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, James. What do you need?"

"Would you… I mean, I've changed. A lot. Hell, I'm Head Boy this year… didn't see that one coming… old Dumbledore is off his rocker severely this year…but we've… become friends this year, but… I still… I want…"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. I was rambling. Another nervous habit.

"James?"

"Lily, would you go out with me?"

She just looked at me, her perfect mouth slightly open, her eyes searching mine.

I braced myself for my 3000th rejection.

"I… I think that… that I would like that very much, James. Yes."

"Huh?"

"I'd love to go out with you."

I almost fainted.

* * *

I was trembling uncontrollably. James was down there. My James…

I sat at the top of the stairs. I could see our front door. Through the railings, I could see James standing by the living room table, facing Voldemort.

Harry was facing the other way, hugging around my neck and fiddling with a strand of my hair.

Bless the obliviousness of infants.

My eyes had been leaking tears every once in awhile. So many times I convinced myself to set Harry in his crib and join James, help him defeat Voldemort. But he had given me specific instruction to go upstairs. As hard as the strings of my heart that were connected to James' pulled me towards him, I had to sever them.

I could hear the murmuring of their voices downstairs. James' voice deep, smooth. Voldemort's like chalk on the blackboard, the sound of pure evil.

Voldemort's cloak rustled, and his pale white hands emerged from his sleeves. His wand was in his hand. He pointed it at James, and I heard him utter, without remorse, as if it was just as simple a spell as "_Alohamora"_ the word "_Crucio."_

Then I heard it. My James. In the most agonizing pain he'd ever experienced. He screamed, and I could tell tears were trailing down his face. His voice was thick with them. I felt it along with him. His screams resounded throughout the house. Harry looked up and around. I pressed his head back to my shoulder.

Tears poured down my cheeks.

James continued screaming.

"ARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

"ARRGGGGGGGGGGHH! LILY! THAT STINGS LIKE HELL!"

"It's your decision to go with him every month, James. I'm just here to clean you up afterwards. It's not my fault you get yourself cut and bruised."

"You don't _have_ to wait up for me, you know. I always come back."

"These are simple to fix, James. Madam Pomfrey already has enough on her hands when she has to nurse Remus back to health. I won't burden her with you."

"So I'm a burden?"

"Shut up. I have to clean your lip. There's a huge gash in it…"

James and I had been going out for a month. It had been a very enjoyable month. I knew that he'd always been in love with me. He had told me the other day. He didn't want to scare me off, though.

"_Lily…"_

"_James?"_

_We were sitting on the sofa, doing homework. My feet were using James' stomach as a footrest._

"_I don't want to… like, scare you away… but I have to get this out now."_

"…_?"_

"_You probably already know this, but it's true. I… I'm in love with you, Lily."_

_I looked at him._

_Yes, I did know this was true. I knew he loved me. But he'd never said it aloud before._

"_I know, James. I have strong feelings for you, too." It didn't feel as special, but James was very content with it._

James hissed and pulled his head away. He was sitting shirtless on my bed. Deep cuts and purpling bruises adorned his muscular torso.

"It hurts, Lily!"

He backed away, muscles flexing with the effort.

He was trying to get away from me and my tonics.

"James, if you don't want those to scar, I suggest you get over here right now."

"I want them to scar."

"No you don't, you're just saying that."

He stood up, and his khaki shorts fell a bit, revealing the lip of his boxers.

"Seriously. Your tonics... sting like hell. It's almost worse than when I got the scrapes in the first place. Thank you very much, I'll let them be memories of my nights with Remus."

"That sounds really kinky, James."

James thought a bit, then shuddered.

"You know what I mean, Lily."

I made my way over to him, walking around to the other side of the bed.

James, immaturity in its essence as he was, scooted to the further side of the bed.

"James, your lip needs to be healed! That gash is really deep. Do you ever want to move your mouth again?"

James tucked his lips into his mouth and shook his head.

"Fine. Don't complain to me when you sound like you have Novocain on your lips ALL THE TIME."

"Huan hoccaaennee?"

"James."

He released his lips with a _popping_ sound.

"What's Novocain?"

"It numbs wherever it's placed."

"Oh."

"Now let me get that…"

I came at him with the washcloth I had dipped in the ointment.

"NO!"

James tried to roll away, but I leapt onto the bed and straddled his torso, squeezing his sides with my thighs.

"Can't escape now, Mr. Potter."

I lowered the cloth toward his face.

James whipped his face back and forth to avoid the cloth.

Before I could touch the cloth to his lips, he grabbed my thighs and flipped us over.

I dropped the cloth because I was in so much shock.

Was not expecting _that._

James' body was resting in between my legs, and he was propped up on his forearms. My arms were by my head, and I was staring incredulously into his eyes.

"I escaped."

His voice was husky, and his pupils had dilated.

He searched my face for any objections, then lowered his mouth onto mine.

Our first kiss.

His lips caressed mine gently, smoothly. It was very delicate.

I felt the pressure increase slightly as he separated our mouths.

He lifted his head slightly, eyes still closed. He licked his lips, and groaned quietly, like he had just licked the last bit of chocolate from his lips after eating a scrumptious brownie.

His eyes opened and looked into mine.

My hands, which were still by my head, grasped him behind his head, around his neck and pulled him back to my lips.

James eagerly complied. He took my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked gently. I moaned and opened my mouth, allowing James' tongue to explore it. He tilted his head to gain more access.

I couldn't get enough of him. His taste was addicting. It wasn't anything I could describe, other than "James."

We had to surface for air after a time, but James just began kissing my neck. He kissed all the way down, then made his way back up, kissing my jaw, then my lips, then diagonal towards my cheek, then my ear. He stopped there and took my earlobe into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. This was, as we both discovered that night, my weak spot.

He kissed his way back down and was about to do it again, but I grabbed his locks in my fists and brought his mouth back to mine. James uttered a guttural groan, and our tongues raged war. I won, and it was my turn to explore his mouth. James sucked on my tongue as it ravaged his mouth.

Our kissing calmed down, until it was just a gentle kiss every few seconds. Then we stopped completely.

James lifted his head and looked me straight in the eye and said-

"I do believe my lips are healed now, Miss Evans."

* * *

So much pain. That was all my brain could function to tell me right now. I was seeing white lights splotching my vision. It was just… so much pain.

Then it was over.

I panted, and crawled to my hands and knees. I was shaking so violently that I almost collapsed again. But I found my strength and pushed myself so I was just on my knees. Then, one at a time, I stepped to my feet and lifted myself back into a standing position.

Voldemort looked very amused.

"So much will power you have Mr. Potter. I can see that we are not going to come to an agreement. Pity. You were such a promising wizard. You should have joined me when you had the chance."

I was still panting from my torture, and from the effort to keep standing. My muscles were jelly. It took all I had not to fall.

I drew up some more strength and straightened my shoulders.

"Never."

Voldemort clucked his tongue and shook his head.

Then his wand pointed to my chest.

I knew what was coming.

_This is for Harry. My son, who I love so much. And for my other half, my soul mate… my Love… _

_This is for Lily._

* * *

"This is for Lily."

I took out a velvety black box from my pocket.

Sirius and I were sitting on the couch in his apartment. It was the last week in August, and it was weird to think that we would not be going back to Hogwarts this September.

Sirius took the box from my hands and opened it delicately.

"Bloody hell, Prongsie! For me? I wasn't prepared for this… It looks a bit small. Maybe my pinky…?"

I shoved Sirius. He just laughed.

"So… You're… you're really going to?" Sirius looked back up at me.

"I love her, Sirius. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Sirius was smiling and shaking his head, looking at the gold ring that had three tiny diamonds on it. He started to laugh, and then he closed the box, gave it back to me, and grabbed my head in his arm and ruffled my hair.

"Oh, Prongsie you hopeless romantic. This is just too sweet you'll have to amputate my leg, I just got diabetes."

We laughed.

The next week, in early September, the day we would have been going back to Hogwarts, I invited Lily on a date with me.

We spent the day together walking throughout London, sitting in the park feeding ducks, and ended our afternoon at a small café that Lily adored.

"A hot Chai tea, for me please," Lily asked our waiter.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have a black coffee with a tad of vanilla creamer, thank you." I said.

"I'll have those for you in a moment." The waiter scribbled the rest of the order down and walked away, slipping the pad into her apron.

Lily and I were sitting by a window. It was one of those rare days, where the sun had stayed out all day. Lily had actually gotten a bit of sunburn on her nose.

"This was a lovely day, James. I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Lily smiled at me, fiddling with her napkin.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked her.

She looked down and smiled wider, blushing slightly.

"Of course I know that. I love you, too."

I stood up and walked to her.

Lily looked at me as if I was nuts.

"James… what…?"

I knelt and took her hand.

Realization dawned on Lily's face and her eyes became glassy.

"Lily Evans, you are the love of my life. I would not be James without you. You are the other half to my being. Be my wife?"

I let go of her hand and dug the box out of my pocket and set it in her lap.

With incredibly shaky hands, Lily picked up the box and opened it slowly.

She gasped slightly, and the first tear ran down her cheek.

"James… I… it's beautiful… put it on me?"

I chuckled and took the ring out of the box.

I gently lifted her hand and she extended her ring finger. I slipped it on…and it fit perfectly.

I looked up into her face. She had her hand over her mouth, more tears running down her face. I could tell she was smiling, with the telltale crinkles by her eyes.

She looked into my eyes and said the greatest word I'd ever heard in my life

"Yes."

* * *

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

My heart shattered.

Through the railings, I watched the jet of green light hit the man I loved, square in the chest. James fell back onto the living room coffee table. The wood shattered, and I heard a dull _thud._

My voice was gone… Tears flooded out of my eyes and I clutched Harry to me.

I shook my head. I refused to accept it. He wasn't dead.

He couldn't be.

He was James.

I looked through the railing once more.

His face looked up at the ceiling, unseeing. His perfect mouth was slightly ajar, his hazel eyes that I loved so much glazed and dull.

That's when I found my voice.

"JAMMMMMEEEESSSSS!" I sobbed.

Voldemort delicately put his hands back into his sleeves and looked up at me.

I got to my feet quickly and bolted down the hall to Harry's nursery.

I fell through the door and slammed it shut, locking it. I turned my back to the door and cradled Harry to my chest. I rubbed his back, hoping that the soothing motions he was experiencing would sooth me in return. They didn't.

"JAMES!" I yelled, though he didn't hear me.

He was dead. My James was dead. The one I loved was gone. Beyond my reach.

I heard the creak of footsteps down the hall and began crying again.

"Da?"

Asking for his father.

Harry looked up into my face questioningly, just as he had the day he came into our lives.

* * *

It was July 31, 1980. James had woken in the morning to Lily screaming in his ear.

"JAMES! IT'S TIME! EITHER I PEED IN MY PANTS… OR BABY IS COMING, LIKE, NOW!"

That jolted James awake. He was nervous. He had been the past week, since they had packed a suitcase for Lily, in case they had to make a quick run to the hospital.

Which is what they had to do now.

"Uh, okay… breathe, Lily… come on, let's grab your suitcase… just breathe, in and out…hee hee hoo…. Hee hee hoo…"

"James?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Shut the bloody hell up. If I hear you make those breathing sounds again, I'll make you deliver this baby."

James did not doubt that.

"Duly noted, Lilykins."

James and Lily grabbed hands and they apparated to St. Mungo's.

In a split second, James and Lily were at the check in office.

"Can I help you?"

"SHE'S HAVING A BABY! YES YOU CAN HELP US!" James was delirious.

"James, dear, calm down. Er, hello. I'm Lily Potter. I'm here to see Healer Hentford? She needs to deliver my baby, now. Thanks."

"Right away, Mrs. Potter!"

The secretary then yelled some orders, and a series of people dressed in white scrubs and robes rushed out with a wheelchair. Lily sat down and they wheeled her to a room while Lily delicately held her stomach and breathed in and out. James was right beside her the whole time, holding one of her hands as they wheeled her down the hall.

When they got to a room, Lily was put on a bed.

James held her hand the entire time. Refusing to let go.

She went into labor not long after that. James couldn't tell you when things happened even if he had a Pensieve. Things happened so fast.

With a final push and a scream, Lily gave birth to a healthy, baby boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

James kissed Lily's forehead and spoke soothing words to her as Lily caught her breath.

"You did great, Love. He's here. Our son's here."

Lily smiled exhaustedly.

"Would you like to hold your son Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

Did they ever.

Baby Harry James Potter was placed into his mother's arms, and James' hand gently caressed his son's hair.

When Harry opened his eyes for the first time, there was a questioning gaze about them. Where was he? Who were these two wonderful people smiling down at him? All he knew was that they loved him… and he loved them.

* * *

The door crashed open, much like the front door had a mere ten minutes ago. Lily screamed and clutched Harry closer to her heart.

Looking behind her, she came into contact with the deathly eyes. The eyes of the _thing_ that had killed her husband.

He had killed James. She couldn't let that happen to Harry. Even if she had to sacrifice herself.

_Give me strength. Be with me, James._

She could feel him, guiding her arms to place Harry in his crib, where he stood up and smiled at her.

_Smile back at our son, Lily. Show him you love him._

Lily smiled back and caressed her son's cheek.

Then she turned around and faced _him_.

"Stand aside, you silly girl."

_For Harry._

_Yes, James. For Harry._

"Not Harry! I'll do anything! Just please! Not Harry!"

"Last chance. Stand aside and you will be spared."

"Please have mercy! Not Harry!"

The green light sped towards Lily Potter, and her pleas stopped with her heart.

* * *

James had called me earlier that day and asked me if I would like to spend my first Halloween with my godson. Always eager to spend time with Harry, and wondering if Lily really _had _dressed him as a pumpkin like she'd told me she would, I accepted excitedly. I loved that little bugger. He was so much like James. A miniature James.

Around 7:30, I decided to make my way over to the Potters' house. I apparated just in front of their door, just as I was told to do. Their house in Godric's Hollow was hidden in a lavish and overgrown tree garden, so apparating in front of their door was the safest we could do. We weren't allowed to apparate into their house, for they needed to know who they were letting in.

I was a little disoriented, as every wizard was after they apparated.

Shaking my head to clear it a bit, I raised my fist to knock. But there was no door.

My breath caught in my throat.

The door was in pieces inside the frame. Someone had forced their way in.

It was dark in the Potter home. I stepped over the pieces of the door into the house.

"James? Lily?"

Nothing.

Someone had broken into their house looking for them while they were gone.

I made my way further into the house.

I took out my wand and muttered "_Lumos._" There. I could… see… better…

My wand cast its light over a shoe. That shoe was attached to a leg… I brought my wand up further to see the person's face.

"_No…"_

I fell to my knees by the body of my best friend, my brother.

"JAMES!"

I shook him.

Tears filled my eyes and poured down my cheeks.

"Wake up buddy…"

I couldn't breathe.

The table I had given them for a house warming gift was in splinters under James' back.

His eyes were faded… looking towards the staircase. His arm draped across his chest.

There were some cuts on his face from the wood that shattered.

"_James….!"_ I sobbed.

I shook him again, knowing he wouldn't respond, but delirious hope wracked my brain.

I shouted to the heavens, and lowered my head and sobbed into James' shirt, soaking it with salty tears.

I clutched at his shirt, and shook him again and again.

I was angry with him. He had left me. We had promised to stay brothers by each other's sides forever.

I raised my head and gazed sadly into his face. I couldn't stand to see his eyes anymore, so gently, I lowered his eyelids. His hazel eyes, which had been looking towards the staircase… and would never open again.

The staircase.

Lily.

Harry.

He must've distracted…distracted _Voldemort_ while they escaped.

I got to my feet quickly and took the stairs two at a time. Maybe I could decipher where they went.

I crashed into Harry's nursery.

Harry was standing up in his crib, a bleeding, lightning shaped cut across his forehead. He was pointing and looking at the ground. He smiled up at me.

He lifted his arms towards me to pick him up.

I looked to the ground where he had been pointing earlier.

Another sob escaped my throat.

Red hair was sprawled around her head and partway across her face.

Her eyes stared into nothing.

What was once a brilliant, emerald green, was now a dull olive.

Her smile was still in her eyes… and there was a slight one gracing her lips.

I knelt down by Lily and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Lily… _no_…"

And I sobbed again.

"Mahm."

I looked up into Harry's eyes, all that was left of Lily's.

A slight breeze stirred the curtains.

The window had been shattered.

I stood up and went to Harry.

"Harry, my boy." I kissed his head.

I took a handkerchief from my pocket, lifted Harry, cradling him in my arms, and pressed the cloth to his head. That cut would leave a scar. Had he hit his head on the bars of his crib?

I knew what I had to do. I had to get Harry to Dumbledore. Voldemort might still be out there. He might come back for Harry. Dumbledore was Harry's safest bet.

As for me…

I'd pay my dear friend Peter a little visit.

_I was going to kill that fucking son of a bitch._

* * *

"PETER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A very wet Sirius began to chase Peter around, who had just poured a bucket of water over his napping self.

They had just finished their last final exams of school _ever._

It was a good day.

It was their last day.

But they acted like it was any other day.

Remus sat in the branches of the willow tree, a half-read book in his lap, open, forgotten, for he was laughing so hard he was almost choking.

James sat with his back against the trunk, Lily's head in his lap. She was picking petals off of a daisy and throwing them in James' face. James was stroking her hair and spitting at daisy petals that landed on his face.

Sirius stumbled and slipped around, shouting at Peter.

It was such a funny sight.

All of them were laughing.

It was all in good fun of course.

He wouldn't _really_ kill Peter.

_**Fin**_

**AN**

This is without a doubt the saddest fanfiction I've ever written. I had to literally listen to sad music so I could get the right mood and tone. :C

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
